


Underscape

by RintinDestiny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dunno if I'll Finish, F/M, First story, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reader-Insert, Romance Thing, suggestions are welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RintinDestiny/pseuds/RintinDestiny
Summary: You are the seventh and final human to fall into the Underground, which is a stricter place than you think. Monsters are desperate to escape the barrier and so are waiting for you once you fall. The only thing standing in the way of them taking your soul is a single promise...and a whole hell of a lot of luck. Now all you have to do is escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first posting on AO3 so let me know what you think. This is basically a reader insert into an AU of Undertale where there is a massive crack down on getting the humans to Asgore and because of this everyone isn't as friendly. GSans is in this but I don't own him, he was created originally by Borurou on tumblr. Suggestions are welcome!

Everything hurt…really bad.

 With a groan you blinked rapidly, trying not to jostle what felt like bruised ribs as you rolled onto your back. The first thing that registered was the brilliant golden sunlight that surrounded you in a halo. Everything outside of it was cast into dusky darkness that was just out of sight. You tried to take a deep breath but your torso burned in pain, the only consolation being the sweet smell that came from the flowers that you were currently laying in.

“Well, howdy!”

A voice…you didn’t expect to hear a voice after falling into a cave. Your groggy brain went into overdrive as you propped yourself up on your elbows, hissing as more aches bloomed into existent. At first you though you may have been dreaming as the source wasn’t what you though it would be.

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. Nice to meet cha!”

You blinked rapidly to get rid of any lingering blurriness that may have been messing with your vision. You brain tried to kick start itself but nothing happened as you mouthed wordlessly.

Finally, something clicked and a single word fell from your lips.

“What?”

The flower that currently had a face on it cocked its head, “Are you okay? You fell awfully far?”

You shake your throbbing head, “I…I don’t think so…I think I might be dreaming.” You say more to yourself than to the talking plant.

“Oh I’m sorry you aren’t dreaming partner.”

You pinch the bridge of your nose, “No I really think I am…”

Flowey’s grin fell at your words. The plant seemed about to say something else when he shrived back, his eyes glancing behind you.

“Where is it?! Did one actually fall…after all this time?!” A shrill voice broke the relatively peaceful air and your eyes went wide.

You tried to sit up to look behind you but your torso objected with another wave of pain.

 _‘Maybe I broke some ribs…’_ You thought as a second voice entered the space, much more commanding than the first.

“Get up human!”

You freeze and try to turn, you’re eyes struggling to adjust to the shadows outside your ring of light.

“I said get up!” the same gruff voice ordered.

Out of the shadows a webbed hand grabbed your forearm and hauled you to your feet, eliciting a yelp as your body protested the rough treatment. You were pulled from the flowers to stand outside the ring of light in front of two armed creatures.

You turn back to asked the strange flower what was happening but it was nowhere to be seen.

Immediately, you tried to pull away from the monster that had grabbed you, a fish-like thing with crimson hair and an eye patch but their grip was like iron. Ivory claws dug through your rumpled shirt as panic set in.

“W…what…what are you?!” You stuttered, voice rough as your eyes fell on the second armored guard.

A skeleton looked at you in excitement that the fish didn’t seem to share. He wore thin armor that gave him the appearance of any number of enemies from video games that your brother used to play. The only personalized touch seemed to be a red scarf that poked out from around his neck.

The claws around your arm tightened and you let out a gasp, “We are your captors so you will remain silent!”

You recoil as the fish dragged you forward, your feet scoring the otherwise untouched grass so the ruddy dirt shone through. Panic set in as your brain seemed to catch up to what was happening. You were being captured by _monsters_!

“Wait…please! Let me go!” you sputter, trying to resist the fish-person as she pulled you towards a stone courtyard in front of a large stone structure.

Apparently, that was not tolerated as a spear was promptly pushed against your collar bone.

“You say anything else or you try running…well my claws are the last thing that you’ll have to worry about.” The fish threatened, her one golden eye narrowing dangerously.

“But Undyne, you know that we can’t har…”  
            “Shut up Papyrus!”

The skeleton’s excited demeanor fell as the fish flashed their dagger teeth and pointed their spear at him instead.

“You’ll keep your mouth shut too if you know what’s good for you.”

Despite his less than cuddly exterior a flash of pity ran through you as Undyne, or whatever her name was, scolded the skeleton. You didn’t have much time to dwell on your emotions thoguh as you were dragged forward once more towards the large stone building that sat at the end of the cavern.

You plodded along slowly, led by the fish monster through a badly overgrown courtyard. Blurry memories began to resurface as you tried to comprehend what had happened for you to be suddenly the prisoner of two creatures.

You had been running…just running…like your life depended on it. Then you were weightless without any warning. The sensation had actually been pleasant as you realized you were falling, it had lasted a long time before the impact. Nothing was very clear though as you don’t remember actually hitting anything before waking up in the bed of flowers.

A series of bangs brought you out of your reverie and you saw that you had arrived at a huge set of stone doors that had a strange geometric symbol carved into them. You stood in awed silence as the doors creaked open, inch by inch.

The stone slabs has opened just enough to allow passage when out of nowhere a flash of light and heat made you yelp. Your eyes slammed shut and you covered your head as Undyne growled, releasing your arm.

“I thought you were warned to never come back here!” Undyne snarled and you peeked open an eye.

Standing to the side of the courtyard was a tall creature dressed in a lavender dress, she was covered in snowy fur and had goat-like features. Her upraised hands were covered in a halo of orange flames that flickered hungrily. You glanced back at the door and see the dark scorch marks that hadn’t been on the stone door moments before.

“I cannot stand here and allow you to take another innocent life.” The goat woman rumbled, raising her arm to hurl another fireball.

The fish monster deflected the heated projectile and glanced back at you and the skeleton behind you.

“Papyrus, take the human inside! I’ll join you….later.” she hissed as another fireball crashed against her spear.

The skeleton shot a glance at you before grabbing your arm (not as roughly as Undyne) and pulled you through the doors.

“NO!” the goat-like woman yelled, trying to push past Undyne as the fish swiped her spear at her, just missing her face.

You stare in horror as the guard pushed the other to the ground and slowly began to back up towards the closing doors.

“Keep going Papyrus!” Undyne called over her shoulder as the goat woman struggled to throw more fire balls, crashing them against the doors in a desperate attempt to stop them.

The skeleton pulled you along faster as you struggled to comprehend what was happened.

“You…you can’t! She was just trying to help!” you cry out, resisting the skeleton as the doors slowly closed.

With one last effort you tried to pull your arm out of Papyrus’ grip as the crack in the door showed Undyne hitting the goat woman over the head with her spear before the stone slabs closed with a hollow boom.

“She was just trying to help! She was just…” you start to shout, your voice echoing in the large stone fortress as you pushed at the skeleton’s gloved hand.

Papyrus sighed and seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, “I am sorry human.”

You turn with tears forming in your eyes to question his apology as something hit you over the head and your vision went black.

* * *

 

 Toriel groaned as she came to, rolling into a sitting position with her head in her hands. Pain emanated from both her head and her soul. She had heard the shouts of Undyne and Papyrus from her small homestead in the ruins, the only small comfort she was allowed by those retched guards. To her horror she saw that the final human had fallen down into the Underground…after all this time.

 “I swore I would protect them…and I have failed.” She murmured, pressing her wet eyes into her palms.

She had hoped that the seventh human never came.

The goat-monster tried to hold in the grief but images of the terrified looking human continued to flash through her mind. They had no idea what lay ahead of them once the guards reached the Hotland labs.

There was a sudden crack of a branch behind her and Toriel whipped around, expecting to see Undyne or another royal guardsman but instead there was a single flash of yellow light, only about the size of a ping-pong ball.

“Hello?” she called out, gathering magic just in case the source of the sound wasn’t friendly.

There was silence in the darkened corner of the ruins, a small bushel of trees the only place that the sound could have come from. Toriel trained her eyes carefully until she saw another flash of movement, something bright white peeked through the leaves.

“Reveal yourself! I do not like being watched!” the goat monster called out with as much authority she could muster, though her recent tears gave her voice a slight crack.

The movement seemed to stop again before a scratchy voice answered.

“Knock knock…”

Toriel froze…recognizing the familiar opener.

“Who’s there?” she replied, dropping her raised arm.

The leaves on stubby trees shuttered as a tall figure stepped through, stark white hands parting the almost black branches.

“No one…just an old friend.”

Toriel frowned, feeling a shutter go up her spine as the figure stepped forward. He was familiar in the sense that Toriel had an over whelming sense of déjà vu looking at him yet, she knew she had never seen this particular monster before.

He was a skeleton dressed in dark jeans and a black leather jacket with fur poking out from the hood. Cracks ran up and down his skull, one from the top of his right eye and the other ran down to almost catch the left corner of his mouth.

A still smoking butt of a cigarette hung loosely from his mouth as it quirked up in a humorless grin that didn’t reach his one yellow eye.

The goat monster’s brain couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, she couldn’t figure out how she knew this monster that stood nonchalantly before her. He tilted his head slightly as she didn’t answer his last quip.

“Tori…you all right? O’l fish face didn’t hit you too hard did she?”

Right then, those words sent Toriel reeling as images of a much shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie flashed through her mind.

“Sans!” she gasped, eyes going wide at the prospect that this dark figure could possibly be the same joke cracking skeleton.

The skeleton shrugged, “I guess you could call me that.”

He thrust his hands deep into his jean pockets but not before Toriel could see the perfect holes that seemed to be cut from his palms as if with a cookie cutter. Another memory of a taller skeleton working at an overly cluttered desk in a lab came to mind as well, those exact hands running tests and writing down jumbled notes.

“I don’t understand…you disappeared along with…Gaster…” Toriel let the sentence fade as the skeleton before her sighed, letting the cigarette butt fall to the grass before stomping it out under a boot.

“Let’s just say that I’m neither one of them…” he huffed, pulling a half crumpled box of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

He pulled one out with his teeth and used a single finger to light the end with a puff of yellow fire.

Toriel narrowed her eyes, “What happened to Sans and Gaster? You obviously know of them…so who are you?”

The skeleton didn’t react to the new suspicion, he simply blew smoke out through his nasal cavity as he shoved the box back into his pocket.

“There was an accident I’m sure that you heard…I…I was the only one who made it out. As for who I am, you can call me G, that’s what everyone else does.”

The goat monster wasn’t satisfied with the vague answer.

“If you’re the one that caused that explosion...”

G raised a brow bone, “I ain’t no threat lady, you can put the fire away! I promise that I had nothing to do with the explosion.”

Toriel hadn’t even realized that a fire ball had gather in her hand and she quickly let it fizzle. The skeleton huffed another puff of smoke before turning his back to her. She watched G inspect the torn up ground where Undyne had last been as her own mind tried to comprehend what was now happening, her suspicion pushed to the side for now.

“You aren’t hurt are ya?” G called over his shoulder while he glared at the roughly trodden grass and slices of ground that must’ve been opened by the fish monster’s spear.

Toriel shook her head, “No, just sore.”

She felt her anxiety died down as sorrow over took it, making her chest throb. G seemed to pick up on the shift in emotion and looked over his shoulder, his one lit eye flaring bright for a moment.

He saw the goat woman’s soul dim slightly as she seemed to remember what had just transpired before his arrival.

“How many humans is it now?” he asked softly, trying not to be too gruff.

Toriel sniffed and took a deep breath, “Seven…”

G stiffened, he hadn’t thought that they would have been this close to releasing the barrier. It made sense as to why both Toriel and Undyne had fought as hard as they did while he watched.

The skeleton has tried to stay out of any major affairs since he had come too after the accident but he had tried to keep a metaphorical ear out for what was happening in the Underground. He had no idea that the king was so desperate to get the final human that he had placed guards on duty to search for them. And now…he finally had the last soul.

A loud sob broke his train of thought and G turned to see Toriel had fallen back to her knees, face in her paws as her shoulders shook.

“I couldn’t save a single one!” her voice quivered with grief as the skeleton shook by her shoulder.

“And now that pitiful king will kill them too…”

At this G gently put a hand on the monster’s shoulder, making Toriel look up with a tear streaked face.

“It’s not ya fault…” he said quietly, feeling a spark of anger at the situation.

The goat monster stared up at him for several moments, an unreadable look on her face and G suddenly had a bad feeling.

“You promised didn’t you…”

The skeleton felt like he had just gotten punched in the chest as the words were softly uttered.

Toriel’s tears stopped but her eyes were still shiny with unshed ones.

“You made me a promise to protect any human that came through those doors!”

G withdrew his arm as if he had been stung, fuzzy memories that weren’t his suddenly flying through his mind’s eye.

“I told you I ain’t your Sans!’ he growled, trying to stop the sudden flow of information.

Toriel stared hard at him, her ruddy eyes boring deep into his yellow one as if something had been confirmed in her mind.

“I don’t know what you are but I can see him inside you…G.”

The skeleton froze, “Who?” he asked but already he knew the dreaded answer.

“Sans…he made me a promise to protect any human that passed through those doors.” Toriel stood once more, paws wringing as she continued to stare into the skeleton’s face.

“And I know that he hates making promises that he can’t keep.”

G backed away, breaking the prolonged eye contact as a fuzzy memory surfaced and became clearer.

 

_“Can I ask you a favor?” a voice came through the closed stone door._

_The skeleton hesitated, a hand against the cold stone._

_“Shoot.”_

_“If a human ever comes through this door again, could you try and...try to protect them?”_

_Another pause, “Ya know…I've never been good at making promises.” The skeleton gave a laugh but the voice on the other side of the door didn’t seem to agree._

_He sighed and put his forehead against the cold stone, “Are they really that important to you?” the skeleton asked._

_This time the voice on the other side of the door was silent except for some shuffling._

_“Please Sans…I need your word” they finally responded._

_The skeleton sighed, “Alright, alright…I promise.”_

 

G reeled from the sudden memory as something seemed to tug at his soul, he growled in frustration as he looked back at Toriel. She was standing with her hands clasped in front of her and head bowed as if praying with her eyes shut.

“Please…” she whispered trying to stop from shaking.

There was a sudden noise like an electrical spark popping and fizzling before silence enveloped the goat monster. She looked up with tears still in her eyes to see that she was alone once more as if G had never been there, except for the smoking cigarette butt laying in the grass.

“Please…save them Sans.”


End file.
